Forbiddened Love
by StayStrongxox
Summary: A Lauren\Joey Fic. Don't like the paring... DON'T read! What happens when Lauren and Joey start to fall for each other? Can they ignore their feelings or is the need too strong?
1. Chapter 1

Peter Beale stepped out of the train station and out on to the street of Walford. He looked round his surroundings. It had been nearly two years since he had last step foot oin Walford, but he had missed his sister, even though they had a massive falling out. He sighed once again and headed in the direction of the chip shop, suddenly feeling hungry. He was about to push the door open, when someone called his name.

'Peter?'. He turned round and saw Lauren Branning running towards him. He dropped his back and welcomed her hug. Lauren drew back, a smile on her face.

'What are you doing here? Last I heard from Lucy was that you had a huge row with her'. Peter looked slightly guiltly.

'Yeah, well she doesn't know I'm here. It's a surprise so keep quiet, yeah?' he asked, remembering the mouth Lauren had on her.

'Well… Luce will find out soon enough anyway' said Lauren, seeing Lucy's shocked face expression from the chip shop window. Peter turned and sent a simple smile in her direction.

'I'll catch you both later' said Lauren, watching the scene play out in front of her. She clapped him on the shoulder and walked away…

* * *

Joey Branning walked out of the Queen Vic and saw Lauren speaking to a blonde guy he didn't know. Ever since he had arrived in Walford, the person he seemed must closest with was Lauren. But he knew that Lauren was bound to have friends of either gender… So why was he suddenly feeling like Lauren belonged to him? He shook himself to get rid of the voice in his head, as she walked past. He planted a smile on his face and rushed to catch her up, swinging an arm round her shoulder casually.

'So, what your plans for tonight?' he asked, uncertain of where he was actually heading with this

'Erm.. don't know yet? Why? Want some more lowdown on Branning family history?' joked Lauren. Joey smiled and chuckled.

'As fun as that sounds, I think not. How about a movie or something?' he asked. Lauren looked at him, a disbelieving look on her face.

'If you think I'm sitting in some dark, smelly theatre for two hours... You've got another thing coming' said Lauren. Joey rolled his eyes playfully and removed his arm from her shoulder.

'Lauren!... Lauren, you want to go out tonight?' said Whitney, as she rushed up to Lauren.

'Yeah, sure I haven't got anything planned'

'You can come too if you want' said Whitney to Joey, tossing her black hair over her shoulder. Joey chuckled.

'Nah I'm alright. I've got better things to do...' he said. Lauren looked at him and then looked at Whitney.

'There'd better be some hot blokes there tonight. Reckon I could leave with one of their numbers?' giggled Lauren. Joey had to literally bite his tongue to stop himself shouting at her. He needed to get away, clear his head. What was wrong with him? Lauren was his cousin. It didn't matter who she went out with or what she did. So why was he feeling like this?

'I've got to go. See you later' he stumbled away, ignoring Lauren shouting his name...

* * *

It was a few hours later, Joey was walking back from the park, when he heard a door distantly slam. He turned from where he had stopped in the gardens and saw Lauren checking she had everything in her purse before heading down the steps. Joey felt his mouth fall open at his own record and his eyes wondered.

'JOEY! Where have you been?' shouted Lauren, as she stopped him and rushed over to him as her heels would allow her.

'Out' Joey managed to say, whilst looking everywhere but Lauren. Lauren frowned and decided to drop the matter. She hooked her arm through his and Joey found himself walking.

'Where am I going?' he said

'To R&R. With me and Whit' answered Lauren, smirking to herself...

Three hours later, Joey had practically warned every guy off Lauren, making her furious at her cousins antics. She hadn't listened to him and was currently dancing with guy, very closely. Joey felt the sofa dip slightly next to him and turned his head to see Lucy and Peter sat next to him.

'Hey babe' said Lucy, kissing him lightly. Joey smiled as she pulled away. He caught Laurens eye. Was it his imagination... or did he detect a hint of the green eyed monster in Lauren's eyes just then. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Lucy hit him on the arm.

'Joey... this is Peter, my brother... Peter, this is my boyfriend, Joey'. Joey smiled and shook hands with him. Lucy looked round.

'Where's Whitney?'

'Who?' asked Joey, as he was focused on the guy currently dancing with his cousin. He missed the disbelieving look Lucy sent him.

'Whitney! You know... our friend?'

'Oh yeah... well-' Joey cut himself off, as Lauren was now struggling to get away from the guy. He shot out of his seat and headed straight for Lauren.

'I believe she said let her go!' shouted Joey, pulling Lauren closely to his side. The guy scoffed.

'And who are you?' the guy asked, getting in Joey face.

'I'm her cousin... Who are you?' Joey spat back, pushing Lauren behind him protectively.

'I'm Brad... and she's mine' he said, lunging for Lauren, however he got Joey's fist in his face before he could even get a foot forward.

'JOEY!' screamed Lauren, grabbing his arm. He turned to her and pulled her back to him.

'Let's get you home' he said to her. Lauren nodded and let Joey lead her outside. As she stepped outside, the amount of how much she had drunk hit her.

'Oh God... Imma have a hangover in the morning' singsonged Lauren, reaching out for Joey's arm. He quickly caught her, round her waist.

'Lauren, can you walk?' he asked. Lauren swayed from side to side.

'Not far' she said. She let out a shriek, as Joey scooped her up in his arms bridal style and began carrying her home...

He was lucky Max and Tanya were asleep, the last thing he wanted was a barrel of questions been thrown at him. He walked up the stairs and quietly opened the door to Lauren's room. He carefully avoided waking Abi up, as he pulled Lauren's heels off and tucked her into bed. He turned to leave, but Lauren grabbed his hand.

'Stay with me... please?... I'd rather not be alone after what happened'

'I don't...'

'Please, Joey' Lauren slurred slightly. Joey nodded and laid down on the bed.

'Okay... But only for tonight' he said. Lauren sighed happily and snuggled into his chest, falling asleep almost immediately. Joey looked down at her, savouring this moment, she looked beautiful in his eyes, the moonlight creeping through the curtains, illuminating her face. He pressed a kiss to her forehead gently, savouring the moment...

* * *

**This is my first EastEnders Fic. And if you don't like the pairing... DON'T read X**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Lauren awoke the next morning, feeling slightly rough. She rolled over, expecting to see Joey laid next to her, but he wasn't. She frowned and got up. She noticed a note on the side of her bed. She picked it up and read:

_Lauren, Didn't want to wake you. Had to go to work early_

_I'll explain everything later_

_Love Joey x_

Lauren smiled and headed for the bathroom...

* * *

Meanwhile, seeing as it was almost twelve, Joey thought it was a good idea to take a lunch break. He asked Max when he wanted him back.

'An hour. No later' he replied. Joey nodded, grabbed his jacket and walked out into the sunshine. He was about to go across to the shop when he spotted Abi getting into car with Tanya. He walked across the street, watching as they drove away. He walked up the steps and looked around, feeling his pockets for the key he had had cut when he nicked his Dad's key. He unlocked the door and stepped inside.

'Lauren? You here?' he shouted out. He poked head into the living room and kitchen. He noticed a glass of water and painkillers on the table. He realised that Lauren had yet to come downstairs.

'LAUREN!' he shouted. He heard a thud upstairs and stood still. Then his instincts kicked in and he rushed up the stairs, almost colliding with Lauren.

'What are you doing here?' she asked, tightening her dressing gown around herself. Joey saw the steam coming from the bathroom and shower gel container on the floor.

'I... I heard a thud and I thought you'd fallen or something' said Joey, going a bit red in the face. Lauren smirked.

'Really? Or did you just want to see me?' she asked. Joey swallowed, turned to run back down the steps and out of the front door, leaving Lauren at the top of the steps smirking...

* * *

Later that evening, Lauren waved her mum, dad, Abi and Oscar off, as they drove off for a weekend away. Lauren had obviously refused, saying that she wasn't spending a weekend with her family and that she was old enough to do what she wanted. Lauren sighed as they disappeared round a corner and out of sight. She walked back into the house and decided to go to R&R. She rushed upstairs and picked out a black sequined mini dress, her black heeled shoes and redid her make up. She grabbed jacket and her bag, put her keys in and headed out of the house...

Joey was bored. Lucy had gone out with Peter, and had left him alone in the house. He checked the time on his phone. He thought for a minute, before going through his contacts and lingering of Lauren's number. He shook his head and threw his phone down on the sofa. He had to get away or distract himself from his feelings from Lauren. He spotted his jacket, grabbed it and headed out...

Meanwhile, in R&R, Lauren was downing drink after drink after drink. She managed to forgot about her current problems and allowed some random guy to dance with her on the dance floor.

'So whats your name?' he asked Lauren, pulling her close to him.

'Lauren. Yours?'

'Brad' he replied, smiling. Lauren smiled back, letting the music beat take over body and making her move in time to music... Unaware Joey was walking down the steps into the club...

* * *

Joey walked down the steps to R&R, the music blaring from the speakers. He went to the bar and ordered a drink, quickly downing it, before ordering another one. He sighed and looked round, doing a double take when he spotted Lauren. He came here to forget, yet she seemed to be everywhere he went. He sighed and ordered another drink.

'You sure you want another one?' asked the barman. Joey nodded, not taking his eyes off Lauren...

* * *

A few hours later, Lauren stumbled from the club and leaned against the wall, a hand clutched to her head. The door opened and Joey walked out, spotting her.

'Lauren! Lauren, look at me...Come on... Let's get you home' he said, making sure she didn't fall. He helped her up the steps and unlocked the door. He walked her to the kitchen and sat her down on the chair, before reaching for the cupboards to make two cups of coffee. Suddenly, he heard the sounds of someone gipping. He turned to Lauren about to throw up. He shot across the room, lifted out the bowl, grabbed her gently and held her back as threw up in the sink. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her. After she had finished throwing up, Lauren stumbled away from him and up the stairs to the bathroom. When the coffee's were ready, he took them upstairs and headed into Lauren's room.

'Here get this down you' he said, handing her the cup. She smiled her thanks and took a sip. Joey looked around.

'Where's Abi? And your parents?' he asked, as he sat down on the edge of Abi's bed.

'Out for the weekend. Come back Sunday night.' replied Lauren. Joey frowned.

'Do you... want me to stay with you?' he asked. '_**So much for staying away and forgetting about her**_' he thought.

'Would you?' asked Lauren, her eyes locking with Joeys. He nodded. Lauren swallowed and put her cup down. Joey felt the atmosphere in the room change, the air became heavy and he found himself breathing heavily.

'Lauren? What are you doing?' he asked as she stood in front of him. She looked down at him, her eyes flicking to his lips a few times. She leaned down slowly, but then hesitated.

'Lauren?' Joey whispered, his hands reaching up to tangle in her hair, his thumbs brushing her lips lightly. Lauren's eyes flickered down to his lips one last time before Joey connected their lips. Lauren's hand rested themselves on his shoulders and slid down to the lapels of his jacket, dragging him to his feet. The kiss he had trapped in came passionate, and Joey's hand started to wonder. He walked Lauren backwards and they fell onto her bed. After a few seconds, he felt Lauren trying to push him away and he pulled back.

'Lauren?' he asked, studying her shocked expression. Lauren clamped a hand to her mouth in shock at what she had just done.

'Oh god... Oh god... Get out!' she said, scrambling out from under him.

'Lauren!...' Joey started, but Lauren cut him off and pointed to the door.

'GET OUT!' she screamed. Joey opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and left the room. Lauren stood still and heard the front door close, before her legs gave out from under and she slid to the floor, unable to process what she had just done with Joey...Her **cousin**...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D Plenty more to come :D R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The next morning, Joey walked across the square. He hadn't slept all night, after what happened with Lauren. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her, but she started it! if she hadn't had stood in front of him, looking like she had just seen him in a new light, then he wouldn't have acted on impulse and gone for it. He noticed a taxi pull up at the Branning's residence and saw Lauren walk out with a packed bag. His eyes widened and he rushed across the square faster.

'LAUREN!' he shouted. She looked up and her eyes widened as he rushed towards her. She shot into the taxi and it sped off, leaving Joey fuming...

* * *

Joey stood in the same spot a few minutes later, till he heard Alice calling his name. He turned and smiled.

'Whats up?' he asked, planting a fake smile in his face

'Just wondered if you fancied going to a movie or something?' asked Alice. Joey hesitated. He hadn't spent much time with Alice lately and he missed her a little. He smiled

'Sure. Come on then' he said, smiling at her and slinging an arm round her shoulders, hoping the movie would take his mind off what happened last night...

* * *

Three hours later, Lauren paid the taxi driver as she arrived at the hotel her parents and siblings were staying at. She looked up and entered the hotel. She was about to ask the receptionist what room her parents were in when Max spotted her.

'Lauren? What you doing here?' Max asked his eldest daughter as she turned round.

'I missed you guys... is that a crime?'. Max raised an eyebrow at her and Lauren's smile faltered.

'Oh fine. An argument with Whitney and Luce' she said, as she dragged her bag over to him. Max took it from her and motioned for her to follow him to Abi's room...

* * *

A few hours later, Lauren had met up with Tanya, Abi and Oscar in the restaurant with Max. Abi pulled back from the hug and let her mum hug her eldest. Lauren sat down and asked her Dad to get her a drink, before starting a conversation with Abi. Tanya smiled at them, before she joined Max at the bar.

'What's wrong with Lauren?' she asked

'I don't know. She just said it was argument with Whitney and Lucy' replied Max, watching his daughter.

'So, why did you come here?' asked Abi

'Argument with Whit and Luce' replied Lauren, before reaching into her bag for her phone as it signalled she had a message. She frowned and opened it.

From Peter

Heading back 2 Devon. See you soon though, yeah? Come and visit me with Luce sometime? X

Lauren smiled and replied

OK. Have a safe journey back and of course. We'll be down before Christmas ;) X

'What's got you smiling?' asked Abi

'Nothing. Just a message from Peter. He's heading back to Devon, so...' Lauren off and Abi knew the conversation was closed...

* * *

Early next evening, The Branning's arrived back on the square. Derek saw them from across the street and walked over to them.

'Now then, my brother. How about a few drinks?' he said, walking up to Max and clapping him on the back.

'Derek, we've just got back' said Tanya, rolling her eyes

'Oh come on. A few drinks won't hurt ya? Come on, what'd you say?' said Derek, trying to persuade them. Tanya opened her mouth to speak

'They're on me' said Derek, before she could get a word out

'Deal. We'll meet you in half an hour' said Max, turning to walk up the steps to his house, listening as Derek walked off, happily whistling to himself...

* * *

Half an hour later, as promised, Lauren, Abi, Max and Tanya entered the Vic. Derek waved them over to him, Jack, Alice and Joey.

'Come on, budge up... make room, make room' said Derek, before ordering in another round. Joey and Lauren shared an awkward glance at each other, not made any easier by the fact they were sat next to each other. The last thing Lauren wanted was to let her feelings show infront of her family, so she decided to ignore him...

A few hours later, and sick of Lauren ignoring him, Joey asked if anyone wanted another drink. Everyone except Tanya said yes.

'Ok. Lauren, help me carry them back please' he said, walking to bar, leaving Lauren with no opition but to help him. She groaned silently, but got up and joined him at the bar.

'What do you want?' asked Lauren

'Stop ignoring me. What happened on Friday.. We can't change it. It happened' whispered Joey. Lauren, not wanting Joey to voice her thoughts shot back.

'Nothing happened. It was a stupid mistake-'

'What you started! If you hadn't have leant down, that wouldn't have happened!... But regardless of everything... you did nothing to stop it, Lauren... Why?' retaliated Joey

'I did stop it' hissed Lauren, her fiery side coming out. Joey scoffed.

'Not before we ended up on your bed... and let me remind you that you were the one pulling me closer..'

'That meant nothing..'

'Sure it didn't'

'It meant nothing!' Lauren repeated more firmly

'If it meant nothing... why has your foot been brushing up against my leg all evening?'Joey said cockily. Lauren's mouth snapped shut and the fire in her eyes faltered a bit, and Joey knew he hit a nerve.

'It meant something to you, Lauren. You don't want to admit to yourself because your scared how deep your feelings will run... You want me, Lauren. Admit it, because your feelings won't just go-' Joey's sentence was cut off as Lauren picked up a pint of lager and threw it over him, before she made a quick exit.

'LAUREN!' Lauren heard her mum shout her. She heard Joey tell Tanya to stay where she was, before the Vic door opened.

'LAUREN!' shouted Joey. She looked over her shoulder and saw Joey advancing on her quickly. She quickened her steps, before Joey grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the car lot where her Dad worked.

'We've got to talk about what happened' said Joey, holding Lauren's wrists above her head, so she didn't try and hit him.

'I have nothing to say to you! Let me go!' said Lauren, struggling to get free. She tried to pull free of his grasp, but he tightened his hold just a fraction.

'Let me go' whispered Lauren, sensing the air around them change. She looked at Joey, her eyes falling to lips, and her breathing get heavier. Joey knew she was scared and let one of her wrist go, using his hand to caress her cheek.

'It's okay... I promise' he whispered, leaning in closer. This time, Lauren didn't hesitate and pressed her lips to Joey's. He let go of her other wrist and tangled his hand in her hair, as he drew her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Lauren let her hands glide through his hair, pulling him closer to her, if that was even possible. She heard Joey's jacket hit the ground and she smiled into the kiss, feeling, for the first time in a long time, truly happy...

* * *

**Things are heating up :D R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Back inside the pub, Tanya and the rest of the Branning's tried to process what had just happened with Lauren and Joey.

'Why would Lauren do that? They've gotten on so well since he arrived here?' said Tanya

'Maybe they've had an argument over something?' answered Abi

'We should go and check on them' said Tanya, getting to her feet

'No, let them sort it out. They're responsible adults, Tanya' said Derek, putting an arm out to stop her. Tanya looked at Max, who nodded and she sat back down, hoping nothing bad had happened...

* * *

Behind the car lot, things were getting heavy with Lauren and Joey. Lauren's leather jacket was on the floor and her checked black and white button up top was hanging halfway down her arms. Lauren felt Joey's hands slide down her back and under her shirt, her own hands messing up his hair even more, while keeping him as close to her possible. Suddenly, Joey's phone went off, shattering the moment. They pulled away from each other, reluctantly and Joey fished his phone out of his pocket. He groaned as he looked at the caller I.d.

'Hi Luce.. What's wrong?... Yeah okay.. Is your Dad there too?... Yeah I was just wondering that was all... okay have a nice time... bye' he said, hanging up and turning back round to see Lauren watching him.

'Luce and Ian are staying in Devon for a week with Peter, so I have the house to myself... If you want to go back... if you want to' said Joey. Lauren's face expression was unreadable.

'Lauren?' said Joey, concerned.

'Luce... my best friend... Your her boyfriend.. Your my cousin. Oh god-'

'Lauren, listen to me. It's okay. It'll be ok, I promise. We'll make it work' said Joey, gripping her arm gently, locking their eyes together

'But our families... they'll tear us apart' said Lauren, her eyes slowly filling with tears.

'Hey, come on. They won't and even if they try and spilt, they won't. I promise you that' vowed Joey, gently caressing her face with pads of his thumbs. Lauren smiled and kissed him. She pulled back, a glint in her eye

'So... about that offer?'...

* * *

The next morning, Abi was woken by her alarm. She groaned as she got out of bed and got ready for school. However, she stopped when she noticed Lauren's bed hadn't been slept in.

'MUM!' shouted Abi, rushing downstairs to her mum. She burst into the kitchen and saw her mum making breakfast.

'Mum. Lauren's bed hasn't been slept in...' she said. Tanya looked up.

'What?'

'her bed hasn't been slept in!' said Abi. Tanya paled. The last time this had happened, Lauren had gone on a night out with Lucy and ended up in hospital.

'It's alright, darling. She'll be home soon. When she is, I'll ask where she was' said Tanya, calming herself down. Abi thought about staying, but decided and it and rushed upstairs to get ready...

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Lucy's house, Joey was just waking up. He blinked and looked round, then saw Lauren sleeping with her bed towards him. He smiled and moved closer to her, wrapping an arm round her waist and pulling her towards him, been careful not to wake her. He smiled as she mumbled something in her sleep, then he rested his on his pillows again and slowly fell asleep again...

It was around noon when Lauren resurfaced to world. She yawned and turned over, Joey watching her.

'Morning, sleepyhead'. Lauren giggled

'Morning, yourself' she answered back. Joey stroked her face tenderly. He had had girlfriends before, but he had never felt like this before. A new bucket load of feelings had been unleashed and he was certain they weren't going to go away.

'Are you okay? After we...' asked Joey

'Of course I am. You don't regret it do you?' asked Lauren

'God no' said Joey without hesitation, making Lauren

'Good, because neither do I' said Lauren, before Joey drew her in for a kiss, but Lauren pulled away.

'I haven't brushed my teeth yet' she said, clamping a hand over mouth. Joey scoffed.

'Neither have.. Now come here' he said, smiling and pinning her underneath him, silencing her with a kiss...

* * *

A few hours later, Lauren walked through the front of her house a smile on her face, to be greeted by her mum.

'Where have you been all this time? And why haven't you answered your phone?' asked Tanya. Lauren didn't answer her. She swept past her mum and headed up the stairs to take a shower, leaving Tanya confused. She grabbed her coat and walked out of the front door, heading to the car lots, where Max was working.

'Max I need word. It's about Lauren' she said

'Okay. What's up?' he asked

'Lauren didn't come home last night. Her bed hasn't been slept in. And literally just now she walked straight the door and upstairs, without acknowledging me' said Tanya

'Tanya it's Lauren. What do you expect?' he asked his fiancée. Tanya didn't answer, but deep down something was bothering her.

'I suppose your right. Sorry, I just get worried about her that's all' said Tanya, giving Max a kiss on the cheek, before across to the market, deep in thought...

* * *

**Hope your all enjoy it so far :D plenty more to come :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

One week later, Lucy, Ian and Bobby stepped out of the train station and looked round at the sight of Walford. Lucy sighed. She was glad she was back, she could finally find out where Joey was. He hadn't really been in contact since she went away and she had missed him. She placed her bags in their room, and went downstairs, fishing out her phone.

'I'm going to find Lauren. Let her know I'm back' Lucy said to Ian, before heading out...

* * *

Whitney was walking back from the market, when she spotted Lucy heading out of her house.

'Hey up stranger. How was Devon?' she asked, smiling. Lucy smiled back

'It was fab. Me and my Dad are going down there for Christmas with Bobby' Lucy said happily, glad that she could look forward to a happy Christmas. She had the perfect boyfriend (so she thought), a family back together and the best friends she could ask for.

'Where you heading?' asked Whitney

'To Lauren's. Why?' asked Lucy, a frown appearing on her face.

'Oh. She won't be in. She's gone out somewhere with her mum apparently' answered Whitney

'Oh'

'We could go for a drink and you can tell me all about Devon, if you want' said Whitney. Lucy smiled.

'Sure. Come on, then' Lucy smiled, linking arms with Whitney and heading for the Vic...

* * *

Meanwhile, hidden away from the rest of the world in Lauren's bedroom, Lauren and Joey were making out on Lauren's bed. Lauren pulled Joey's t-shirt over his head and threw it on the floor, sinking deeper into the kiss, pulling him closer to her, neither of them unaware of the front door opening. A loud creak on the stairs broke them apart.

'What's that?' Joey asked Lauren quietly

'Lauren?' called Cora. Lauren and Joey's eyes widened in horror, as Joey leapt off the bed and grabbed his t-shirt.

'What do we do?' he asked, throwing it on. Lauren saw the door handle to her bedroom turning. She opened her wardrobe door and shoved Joey in, slamming the door shut, just as Cora walked into the room, narrowing her eyes.

'What are you doing?' she asked. Lauren fixed her shirt and straightened out her hair.

'Just got dressed. Was thinking of having a lazy day, but something came up' lied Lauren. Cora studied her and believed her.

'Well come and help me with the shopping and my bags. Make yourself useful around the house' said Cora, before walking back downstairs. Lauren let out a huge sigh of relief as Joey climbed out of the wardrobe.

'Jesus, that was close!' he hissed, but still gathered Lauren in his arms and kissed her neck gently. Lauren giggled, and cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

'Come on, I'll distract Nan, while you sneak out' said Lauren, heading for the stairs, Joey following...

* * *

A few hours later, Joey entered Lucy's house and leant against the door, a huge smile on his face. He couldn't believe they almost got caught, but that made it more thrilling. He kind of liked them both sneaking around.

'Joey. Where have you been?' asked Lucy, dragging him from his thoughts.

'hmm? Oh... out'

'I can see that. Where?' she demanded

'Bumped into Lauren and then I went into town and met up with some of my friends from back home' answered Joey, starting to walk past Lucy, when she grabbed him.

'What's. That?' she demanded

'What's what?' asked Joey, getting annoyed

'That on your neck?.. Oh my God.. You've cheated on me!' screamed Lucy, the realisation hitting her quickly

'I haven't I swear!' lied Joey. This was not how he planned to break up with her.

'It's a love bite isn't it?' Lucy shouted at him. Joey didn't answer...

* * *

Max was walking back from the Vic, a bottle of wine in his hand, when he heard Lucy screaming. He frowned and then saw Lauren throw Joey out of the house. Max rushed over to them.

'Whoa whoa..what's going on here?' he asked. Lucy answered that for him, with tears sparkling her eyes.

'He's cheated on me!' she cried, before rushing back into her house and slamming the door. Max sighed and looked at Joey.

'You can stay at ours for a few days. Come on' he said. Joey hesitated, but followed...

* * *

'Mum, come on. I'm hungry' whined Abi, as the family sat down to eat dinner that night. Tanya slapped Abi's hand away from the food.

'No. We're waiting for your father' replied Tanya. She heard the door open and pointed behind her.

'That'll be him now' Tanya said. However, Lauren frowned when Joey walked in with Max behind him.

'What's Joey doing here?' she asked, taking along sip of her drink.

'Lucy has just dumped Joey and has thrown him out, so I said-' began Max, but was cut off by Lauren spluttering into her drink.

'You what?' she coughed

'Lucy dumped me and threw me out..' repeated Joey, locking eyes with Lauren. However, Lauren grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

'Lauren, where are you going?' shouted Tanya

'To see if she's okay!' Lauren shouted back and the door slammed shut...

* * *

Lauren headed across the street and knocked on Lucy's door. Ian opened it and motioned for Lauren come in.

'She's upstairs' he said. Lauren nodded her thanks and rushed up the stairs to comfort Lucy.

'Luce, I just heard. I'm so sorry' said Lauren, secretly apologizing as well. She hugged one of her best friends tightly, as Lucy cried, making Lauren feel guilty. She had unintentionally hurt her best friend, and she would never forgive herself for that...

* * *

Later that night, Lauren crept into her house and quietly closed the door. She crept along to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, drinking it. She turned back round and almost let out a scream, If Joey hadn't have kissed her. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Lauren's.

'How was she?' he asked, keeping close to Lauren

'How do you think? She's distraught, Joey. She was in tears when I got there. I hurt my best friend and that was something I vowed never to do again' said Lauren hotly.

'Will you keep it down?' hissed Joey, looking up to the ceiling, making sure no one had heard them, before turning his attention back to Lauren.

'Look, now we can sneak around without guilty... There's nothing to stop us now' he continued, his thumb caressing her cheek.

'Expect our parents when they find out' whispered Lauren

'Let's not worry about them. We'll deal with them when that day comes' whispered Joey, before leaning down to connect their lips in a passionate kiss, wiping all of Lauren's doubts away...

* * *

Next chapter is when the drama starts... And Abi gets suspicious :D BTW: Wasn't tonight episode cute the Lauren\Joey scenes? :D R&R X


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Joey was woken by the smell of coffee. He rubbed his eyes and opened them, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. He got up, pulling his t shirt over his head and heading to the kitchen. He walked in and saw Max, Tanya and Abi sat around the table.

'Morning, Joey. Want something to eat?' asked Tanya

'Sure. Thanks for letting me stay last night' said Joey politely, grabbing a slice of toast and making himself a coffee.

'Abi, go wake up your sister' said Max

'I'm not waking her up! She's a right grumpy pants if you wake her up' said Abi. Joey chuckled

'I'll do it, if you want?'

'Sure. Don't blame us if you get a black eye' said Abi, smiling at Joey. Joey chuckled as he walked up the stairs to Lauren and Abi's room. He opened the door and slipped inside.

'Lauren? Lauren, wake up!' Joey said, climbing onto her bed and shaking her awake gently.

'Get out of my room, Joey. It's too early!'

'It's eleven o clock' lied Joey. Lauren shot up in bed, and he smirked. Lauren checked her alarm clock and turned a fiery gaze on Joey.

'You liar! It 8 o flaming clock!' whined Lauren. Joey laughed silenced her with a quick kiss.

'Your mum and dad want you downstairs' he said, getting off her bed and heading for the door. Lauren groaned and grabbed her dressing gown off the floor, throwing over her pyjama top and shorts and following Joey downstairs...

* * *

Since she had had the house to herself for the day, Lauren was lazing around on the sofa. She had already seen all the episodes of the Big Bang Theory, but loved the show too much. She was laughing so much she didn't hear Joey enter the house for lunch. He poked his head through the living room, hearing her laugh and smiled at her.

'Don't you ever get bored of watching this?' asked Joey, as he sat down next to her, putting an arm round her shoulders.

'No. Because it's the best programme on T.V... And Raj is cute' proclaimed Lauren. Joey's eyebrows shot up and he looked at her.

'Excuse me?' he said, pretending to sound offended. Lauren giggled and looked at him

'But your cuter'

'Am I?' he asked, leaning towards her. Lauren smiled and nodded. Joey connected their lips in a kiss. Lauren smiled and pushed Joey down onto the sofa, straddling him, the kiss turning desperate and passionate..

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Abi stumbled up the street to her house, a hand pressed against her head. She hadn't felt well this morning, but she decided to go in anyway and she had been sent home after throwing up. She fumbled blindly for the keys and put them in the lock, slamming the door against the wall nosily as she stumbled into her house. The living room door opened and Lauren poked her head out, breathing heavily.

'Abi? What are you doing home. It's not three o clock yet' said Lauren, as Joey came to see what had interrupted them.

'Abi? You alright?' he asked. Abi frowned.

'What are you doing here?' she asked, looking at them both.

'I came back to get some lunch and she was just lazing around' said Joey, smirking at Lauren over his shoulder.

'Anyway, best be getting back, Feel better, Abi' said Joey, clapping her on the back and rushing out the door. Abi looked Lauren and studied her appearance.

'You sure your okay? You look red in the face' asked Abi. Lauren's eyes widened a fraction, then she smiled.

'I'm fine. Let's get you to bed' said Lauren, managing to cover up a nervous look, before helping Abi upstairs...

* * *

Later that evening, Tanya was in the kitchen, preparing the vegetables for the tea that evening, when Abi appeared in the doorway.

'Abi, your supposed to be in bed. Go back up, darling, yeah' said Tanya, rushing round the kitchen

'I'll go back up in a minute...Mum, what do you think of Joey?' asked Abi, sitting at the table. Tanya stopped what she was doing and looked at her youngest daughter.

'He's nice lad. Why you ask?'

'Well, it's just... I came home today and Lauren was here with him. She poked her head out from the doorway and Joey was stood next to her..'

'So?' asked Tanya, not getting what Abi was saying.

'Well.. it's just they looked a bit flushed and stuff...' Abi trailed off

'Abi, what do you mean?' said Tanya, an edge to her voice. Abi swallowed and opened her mouth to say something, when Fatboy burst into the house.

'Knock, why don't you!' proclaimed Tanya, as he rushed through to the kitchen

'Mrs B, you've gotta come... It's Lauren'...

* * *

Lauren, Lucy, Whitney, Poppy and Alive were in the Vic, when Lauren saw Joey walk in at the opposite end of the pub. They smiled at each other, before Lauren turned back to the conversation the girls were having. Max, Jack and Derek entered the pub and nodded at the girls.

'Alright girls?' asked Jack

'Yep' said Lauren, popping the 'p', smiling. Max smiled at his daughter, then saw Joey at the other end of the bar.

'Excuse me. Hey, Joey, can I have a word?' Max asked. Joey nodded and sat his drink down, as Max walked up to him. Lauren saw her Uncle Derek's straighten up. As Joey walked off smiling, Derek walked up to Max. Lauren walked them talk, until Derek grabbed her Dad.

'DAD!' shouted Lauren

'STAY OUT OF THIS,YOU!' shouted Derek, pointing a finger at Lauren. It wasn't long before a fight started out between the two brothers. Lauren shot up and rushed over to her Dad, as Derek threw him to floor. However, she failed to notice her Uncle's arm flying out towards her and propelling her backwards. She let out a loud shriek as she stumbled backwards, her head cracking against the bar. Joey shot to his feet.

'LAUREN!' he shouted. He rushed round towards her, amazed that the fall hadn't knocked her out.

'Fats, go get Tanya! NOW!' Joey shouted. Lauren tried to sit up, but Joey and Jack made her lie still.

'Stay still, Lauren' said Jack. Lauren felt the back of her head, her fingertips bringing back blood...

* * *

Dun Dun ahaa :D So Abi's getting suspicious. How long is it till someone catches them? Keep reading to find out :D R&R X


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Tanya rushed across the square, Fatboy and Abi close to her heels. She saw an ambulance parked out, the lights flashing. She stumbled into the pub and saw two paramedics tending to her daughter. She could see Lauren was starting to drift in and out of consciousness. She saw Derek been restrained by Jack and marched over to him.

'What happened?' She demanded a hip on her hip. Derek looked at Tanya.

'She tripped over and hit the table, head first' he lied. Tanya narrowed her eyes at him, then turned to Jack.

'What happened? Really?' she demanded again.

'Derek and Max were having a fight… Lauren got up to see if her Dad was okay and Derek flung his arm out to stop her… only she fell and hit her head' he replied. Max re entered the pub and Tanya rushed up to him.

'I'm alright. Howse Lauren?' he asked, hugging his fiancée. Tanya pulled back, wiping her tears away.

'I don't know the paramedics were blocking my view'

'Come on' said Max, moving past Derek and Jack and heading for his eldest daughter…

* * *

Two hours later, Max, Tanya and Joey were still at the hospital. Cora had come by and picked Abi up, giving Tanya the house keys. Joey was sat with a cold cup of coffee between his hands, while Max and Tanya were talking quietly. Joey was lost in his thoughts. When he saw the fight erupt, he knew what it was over, but his Dad should have got the message that he didn't want to know by now. But he wasn't expecting Lauren to get involved in the crossfire. He looked down at his t-shirt, the blood stain from her head where he had supported her before the paramedics had arrived. The door to the waiting room opened and a doctor stepped in.

'Howse is she? Howse my baby?' said Tanya, trying not to sound tearful.

'Your lucky, Ms Branning. Lauren suffered a serious blow to the head, but there's no sign of head trauma or bleeding on the brain. We've stitched her up but we do want to keep her in over night to keep an eye on her'

'That's fine. So will she be allowed home tomorrow?' asked Tanya

'Hopefully, all been well' smiled the Doctor, then she turned her attention to Joey.

'Are you Joey, by any chance?' she asked him. Joey frowned

'Yes. Why?'

'She's asking for you. Room 18, on the left hand side' replied the Doctor. Joey cast a Max and Tanya, who nodded and sat back down. Joey smiled and left the room, the Doctor behind him…

Joey entered Lauren's hospital room and she smiled weakly.

'Hey' she whispered. Joey walked up to the bed and smiled at her.

'Hey yourself. You should be sleeping' he said, as he sat down in a chair next to her bed. Lauren smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand.

'Thank you. For what you did in the pub…' said Lauren

'No worries. I'm always going to protect you, no matter what happens… I'll always be here for you' promised Joey. Lauren smiled and Joey leaned across the bed to kiss her gently. Lauren made a sound of disappointment when he broke the kiss. He chuckled.

'Get some sleep, you look shattered' he said. Lauren grabbed his hand.

'Will you stay with me? Be here in the morning?' asked Lauren. Joey thought about Max and Tanya, but Lauren's puppy eyed look won him over.

'Of course I will' he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead and watching her while she fell asleep…

* * *

The next day, Tanya was cleaning the house, more specifically the bedrooms. She was currently in Abi and Lauren's room. Abi barely had anything to tidy, but Lauren had. Tanya grabbed the washing basket and started picking up clothes to throw in the washing machine. She got to her knees and grabbed a handful of clothes from under Lauren's bed. She sighed and got back to her feet, then frowned. She bent down and picked up Joey's boxers shorts and t-shirt from the floor. Tanya stared at them. Why were they in her daughter's room? Under Lauren's bed? Was Abi right about raising suspicions? She heard the door go and quickly threw them in the washing basket and headed downstairs. She spotted Lauren and Max in the living room. She walked in, planting a smile on her face.

'Hey darling. You feeling better?' she asked as she put the washing basket on the table.

'A little. Although, I've got a headache. I think I'm going to go and lie down for a bit' said Lauren. Tanya nodded and watched as her daughter made her way upstairs.

'Max…' said Tanya, waiting for him to turn his attention to her.

'Yeah?' he said, wondering why Tanya was holding up Joey's boxer shorts and t-shirt.

'I found these in the girls' room, under Lauren's bed'

'So?' asked Max. Tanya dropped the items of clothing back into the washing basket and rolled her eyes.

'There Joey's' answered Tanya, like it was obvious

'So?' Max asked again

'MAX! Listen… why would Joey's clothes be under Lauren's bed?'

'You tell me' said Max, not really getting the point what Tanya was trying to make. Tanya scoffed and stormed into the kitchen, not seeing Joey leaning against the wall, having heard everything. He quietly crept up the stairs to Lauren. He walked in and saw Lauren looking round her room.

'Lauren.. What are looking for?'

'Your boxers and shirts… They were under my bed and now they're gone' said Lauren. Joey scratched the back of his neck.

'Yeah, Lauren.. your mum found them. She must have been tidying your room and found them. Didn't you hear the argument downstairs?' Joey said. Lauren's eye widened.

'That's what it was about? Oh god'

'We're going have to be more careful if your mums onto us' whispered Joey. Lauren nodded in agreement

'So we play it cool?' she said

'Yeah. Howse your head?' Joey asked. Lauren grimaced.

'It hurts and its tender'

'Come on. Try having a sleep. It might better then' said Joey, pulling back her quilt cover and letting Lauren slip in.

'You going to be okay?' he asked. Lauren nodded, before letting out a huge yawn. He chuckled and kissed her head, before leaving her to sleep…

* * *

Two days later, Laure had gotten up to find Abi's bed not been slept in. She frowned and then she saw a note on her bedside table. She picked it up and read:

**Loz, Gone out for the day with Mum, Dad and Oscar.**

**Be back in time for dinner.**

**Be careful with your head and have fun with Lucy and Whit**

**Love Abs**

Lauren frowned. Have fun with Lucy and Whitney? What did that mean? She hadn't even planned anything with them. She climbed out of bed, grabbed her dressing gown and headed downstairs. She heard the Big Bang Theory playing and she stopped dead. She bolted for the living room and opened the door to find Joey sat with a bowl of cereals.

'Morning babe, want breakfast?' he asked smiling at her. She smiled and sat down next to him.

'So… What we going to do today seeing as we have the house to ourselves?' Joey asked, not taking his eyes off the screen…

A few hours later, Lauren and Joey were sat on the sofa, curled up together. Lauren smiled as Joey stroked her hair slowly, occasionally dropping kisses on her head and her face.

'You okay? Howse your head?' he asked

'Bit better, still get the occasional headache, but it's better than before' she answered, moving her head to look at him, her eyes locking onto his.

'Good. I don't like seeing you in pain' said Joey, leaning down and connecting their lips. Lauren responded fiercely and moved so she could straddle his lap, not breaking the kiss. Joey groaned and lowered her gently onto her back on the sofa, kissing her deeply. He felt Lauren's hand under his shirt, making him shiver. He crushed her to him gently, his arms supporting her head and her back…

'WHAT IN HELL IS GOING ON?' shouted Cora. Lauren and Joey shot up, like they had been electrocuted, terror etched on their faces…

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun :D R&R X**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

'NAN! What are you doing here?' Lauren asked, fitting her shirt and getting to her feet.

'I came to see if your mum was home... but instead I find you two...' Cora trailed off, trying to shake off what she saw.

'Nan! Please, please don't say anything to Mum or Dad and Derek! Please!' begged Lauren. Cora eyed Joey.

'Get out of here, Joey. I need to speak to my granddaughter' said Cora, a sharp edge to her voice. Joey looked at Lauren, who nodded slowly. He picked up his jacket and squeezed Lauren's arm, while reassuring her that everything was going to be okay with his eyes, before leaving. After hearing the door shut, Cora turned to her granddaughter, who swallowed...

* * *

Joey stumbled from the house. He rushed to the gardens and sat on the bench, his head in his hands. A football hit his legs and his head whipped up and saw Dennis Jr heading towards him.

'Can I have my ball back please?' he asked. Joey smiled and handed him the ball. Dennis studied Joey for a minute and climbed onto the bench and next to him.

'Are you okay?' he asked Joey. Joey smiled and nodded his head.

'Yeah, I've just a little headache that's all' replied Joey. He saw Sharon head out of Jack's flat and across to where him and Dennis were.

'Ah, hey Joey... You okay? You look about pale?' said Sharon, studying him closely. Something inside Joey was telling him Sharon would understand what he was going through. But it wasn't only his decision to tell, it was Lauren's too. But he had to talk to someone and if that meant Lauren been mad at him, he took that chance.

'No, I'm in some real deep trouble' he said, looking at Sharon. She straightened up.

'Well, if you want to talk about it... Want to go to R&R? It's not open yet for another four hours' said Sharon...

* * *

Cora and Lauren were sat round the table in kitchen, each clutching a cup of coffee.

'Nan! Please talk to me' said Lauren, her eyes filling with tears. Cora couldn't look at her without seeing Joey with her. She sighed.

'Lauren, whatever your doing with him it stops... now!' she demanded. Lauren's mouth dropped open

'Excuse me? Whatever I'm doing with him?'

'Yes!.. Lauren, it's wrong! He's your cousin'

'Why should that stop me from being with him?' Lauren said hotly. She was getting frustrated now. Cora frowned.

'What's that supposed to mean? He's your cousin, Lauren! His dad is your Uncle!'

'Well-'

'Your going to rip this family apart if you carry on with him!' yelled Cora. Lauren stood up then

'RIP IT APART! THIS FAMILIES BEEN RIPPED APART ALREADY! AFFAIRS, SCANDALS, CHEATS... YOU NAME IT!' screamed Lauren, storming from the kitchen, grabbing her jacket and phone and storming from the house...

* * *

Sharon was shocked. She hadn't expected that to come from Joey. Joey sighed.

'Go on then... tell me I'm a sick twisted guy for feeling like this' he said, looking down into his drink. It took Sharon a minute to realise he had spoken. She took a big breath.

'Joey... I was once in love with someone forbidden to me...' she started. Joey's head snapped up

'What? Who? If you don't mind me asking' he said. Sharon smiled and shook her head.

'My half brother, though not by blood. I'm adopted. He was my adopted dad's son. We knew it was wrong in our families eyes, but we had to be together... Before he... Before he died, I found out I pregnant with Denny... It was the best he ever gave to me' said Sharon, her eyes sparkling with tears. Joey swallowed thickly. So... Sharon had been in his shoes at one point.

'So can I trust you to keep this between me, Lauren and you?' he asked

'Yes. You can' said Sharon, nodding...

* * *

Lauren was in the park, her eye make up leaving dark tear streaks on her face. She sniffled and got her phone out of her pocket, as she had received a message. She opened the message and saw it from Abi.

On our way back. Dad's taking us out for tea. Dress up X

Lauren rolled her eyes, but got up off the swing and headed back to her house. She opened the door and came face to face with Cora.

'Nan, please just leave it' said Lauren

'No, wait... I won't tell your mum or dad..' she began. Lauren smiled and hugged her.

'Thank you, Nan!' she said, but Cora pulled out of the hug and fixed her with a glare.

'I won't tell them... You're going to tell them. By the end of the next week. If you haven't... it'll come from me' Cora said, before walking into the living room, leaving Lauren gaping at her...

* * *

Two hours later, Max, Tanya, Abi and Cora were all waiting for Lauren. She was taking her time, longer than usual.

'Lauren, if your not down in five minutes.. I'm coming up there and dragging you downstairs! We're going to be late!' shouted Tanya. The bedroom down slammed shut and heels clacked onto the steps. Lauren appeared, with her hair loosely curled, her make up as normal, a black mini dress and a red leather jacket, with black heels on her feet.

'I'm ready' she said, stopping in front of her parents. She could tell Max didn't approve of her outfit, but Abi did say dress up... So she did.

'Come on, we're going to be late' said Max, ushering them out of the door...

* * *

Three hours later, as Joey was closing R&R for the night, he heard the door swing open and feet come down the stairs. He looked up and saw Lauren standing there. His mouth dropped open.

'You have not been out dressed like that have you?' he said, moving to stand in front of her. Lauren nodded.

'With my parents. It was fancy restaurant, but the food wasn't good. Besides.. Nan was giving me evils all night' she said, as she sat down on a bar stool. Joey swallowed.

'Erm.. Lauren... You know that we weren't going to tell anyone?' said Joey. Lauren looked at him.

'Yes'

'Well... um... Sharon knows'. Just as he expected, she exploded.

'YOU WHAT! YOU IDOIT! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GO AND THELL MY MUMS BEST FRIEND THAT FOR!' she screamed, heading round to the bar to him.

'Lauren, listen. She was in the same shoes as we are once... She fell for her half brother, although they weren't blood related... their families still thought it was wrong, but her and Dennis were together against all odds...' said Joey. Lauren blinked.

'Wait, so she fell for her half brother, even though they weren't blood?' said Lauren confused. Joey rolled his eyes playfully at her, and she swatted his arm.

'Sharon was adopted' said Joey

'Oh right... Listen... we need to talk' said Lauren. Joey froze.

'About what?'

'About this morning' said Lauren. Joey nodded and relaxed.

'What did Cora say?' he asked

'That it's wrong, we're going to end up tearing the family apart.. oh and we have until next Friday to tell our parents' Lauren replied. Joey recoiled in shock.

'WHAT! I don't think so. I'm not ready for it to come out yet'

'Neither am I... But my Nan is dead serious about it. Either we tell my parents or she does'...

* * *

**:D Will Lauren and Joey tell them... or will Cora beat them to it? X**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

The next morning, Lauren headed downstairs and headed into the kitchen. Cora was sat at the table, a cup of coffee in her hands.

'Morning, Nan' said Lauren. Cora glanced at her.

'Morning' she said frostily. Lauren sighed and shut the kitchen door and sat down at the table.

'Nan.. Listen to me.. You have to give me another week with the whole telling mum and dad' said Lauren. Cora looked at her and scoffed lightly.

'Why should I do that?'

'Because I need time to think about how to tell them. Please, Nan. I'm begging you here. Give me one more week... Please' begged Lauren, resting her hands on her Nan's wrist. Cora looked at her and sighed.

'You've got till the end of the month. No Later. You'd better think of a way during these three weeks left, Lauren. Because if not, I stand by what I said... It'll come from me' said Cora...

* * *

Later that day, Lauren was walking back through the square when Lucy came up to her.

'Fancy a night out tonight?' said Lucy. Lauren blinked.

'Erm... Yeah sure'. Lucy smiled

'Great. Be ready for seven and no later' said Lucy, clapping her hands. Lauren watched as the smile suddenly slipped off Lucy's face.

'Alright, Luce?' asked Joey, standing behind Lauren. Lauren slightly tensed. Lucy narrowed her eyes Joey.

'I could be better. See you later, Lauren' she said, before walking past Joey and glaring at him...

* * *

Lauren entered her house and walked into the living room, Joey behind her. Tanya looked up from writing down a few things for the wedding and smiled.

'You okay, you two?' she asked

'I'm going out tonight. With Lucy' she said. Tanya nodded

'Ok. Just.. Just please be careful. I don't want a repeat of last time' said Tanya. Lauren nodded then sat down and changed the tv channel. The front opened and Max walked in, looking for Joey.

'Oi, your supposed to be back at work' Max said to Joey. Joey cast one last look at Lauren and then headed back to work, Max behind him...

* * *

After he locked up the car lot, Joey made his way to the Branning's house. He was lucky Max had given him a room to stay, and he was grateful for that. He and Max had even started to bond more. They shared similar interests as well. He unlocked the door and shut it.7

'Hello? Tan? Abi?' he shouted. The house was silent. He spotted a note on the mirror

_Gone to Vic with Abi and Tan. Tell Lauren to be careful_

_Max_

Joey nodded to himself and was about to go join them when music stopped him. He looked up the stairs and then at the clock. Six fifty. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door loudly. He waited a few second and Lauren opened it. She smiled and let him in. He watched as she danced back over to her mirror and slipped her other dangly earring in her ear, then put her heels on.

'There. How do I look?' she asked, giving Joey a spin. He smiled and nodded.

'You look great' he said, smiling. Lauren smiled back at him, then reached for her bag.

'Right. I'm going to go. Tell my family not to worry' she said, but Joey swung an arm uot, stopping her.

'Have I kissed you today?' he asked

'Mmm, no you haven't actually' said Lauren, smirking. Joey leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Lauren tried to pull away, but Joey slid his hands into her hair and pulled her closer. Lauren gasped. Something was different about this kiss, it was like Joey was trying to say something without using words. She dropped her bag and felt her back hit her bed, as he lowered her down on it...

* * *

Lucy was waiting at the bus stop, looking around for Lauren. She saw Abi walk out of the Vic.

'Abi! Have you seen Lauren?' Lucy shouted. Abi turned and shook her head.

'Sorry Lucy. I haven't' Abi said, turning back round and heading for her house, to get her phone. Abi rushed up the steps to her house and opened the front door. She went into the living room and looked round. She frowned when she didn't see it. She checked the kithen. Nothing. She frowned even more.

'Where is it?' she asked herself, then she remembered it was in her school upstairs. She rushed out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs. She frowned when she heard a noise coming from her room. She frowned and edged towards the door. She hestitantly put her hand on the door and pushed it opened slightly. She poked her head round the door and her mouth dropped opened in shock at seeing Lauren and Joey making out heavily on Lauren's bed. She clamped a hand to her mouth and rushed back downstairs quietly and out of the front door, rushing into the gardens. Her legs gave out and slumped onto a bench, her head in her hands, unable to process what she just saw...

* * *

**So... Abi knows :D how long can she keep it a secret?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Abi sat in the gardens still. She felt faint and clammy. She had suspected something the day she came home from school ill. She heard a door close and turned from her spot on the beach and saw Lauren and Joey. She saw Lauren kiss him goodbye and head down the steps, rushing across the Square to the train station where Lucy was now waiting. She ducked as Joey looked in her direction, but he didn't see her, he was too busy watching Lauren's retreating form before turning and heading back into the house...

* * *

Early next morning, Abi woke up and looked over at Lauren's bed. Lauren lay on her stomach, fast asleep. It was obvious she hadn't long since got home. Abi checked her alarm clock and groaned. Five o clock. She groaned and got up. She headed downstairs, hearing Joey snoring in the living room on the sofa. She headed for the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee, sitting down at the table and drifting off into space...

* * *

A few hours later, Lauren entered the kitchen. She was surprised to see Abi sat at the table.

'Abi? You okay?' she asked. Abi jumped and blinked.

'Yeah, im fine' she said, looking at her very cold cup of coffee and grimacing. She got up and poured it down the sink, watching as Lauren took two tablets and a sip of water.

'I'm going to go get dressed and go out' said Abi, knowing that if she starting talking to her older sister, she was bound to say something about what she saw. Lauren frowned and looked at the clock.

'Abi, It's nine o clock' Lauren said. Abi didn't say anything, she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Lauren frowned, but shrugged it off and wandered into the living room, smiling brightly when she saw Joey sprawled on the sofa, one leg stuck out of the quilt he had thrown over his hips.

'It's not nice to stare you know' he said, cracking open an eye. Lauren jumped

'I thought you were asleep?' she said, walking over to him and slapping his leg. He chuckled and moved so she could sit down.

'I was... but then I heard you come downstairs and I woke up' he said, sitting up and yawning. Lauren smiled as she saw his perfect abs.

'Yep. Definitely worth getting up for' she said. Joey looked at her and smirked. He was about to kiss when footsteps were announced on the steps. Joey and Lauren quickly entered a conversation and Tanya walked in.

'Oh morning, you two. I didn't expect you up so soon, Lauren' said Tanya, looking at her daughter

'Yeah well...' said Lauren, clearing her throat a little. Tanya smiled and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

'Want any breakfast?' she called...

* * *

Later that day, Abi went to see Cora. She walked to the charity shop and walked in. It was empty, except for Cora. She looked as Abi entered the shop and smiled.

'Hello darling. What brings you here?' Cora asked, as Abi stopped in front of her at the desk. Abi swallowed and looked a little bit scared. Cora frowned.

'Abi? What's wrong?' she said, putting a hand on Abi's shoulder. Abi looked at her Nan and opened her mouth.

'Is it Jay?' asked Cora, stopping whatever was about to come out of Abi mouth

'What? No... It's about Lauren... and Joey' said Abi. Cora straightened up and looked at Abi.

'What about them?' Cora asked, even though she knew what Abi was going to say.

'Lauren and Joey... They were kissing' said Abi, her face expression full of fear...

* * *

Lauren and Joey were sat watching a film on TV, when the front door opened. Cora walked into the living room and saw the two people who she wanted watching a film and eating popcorn. She marched up to the TV and switched it off.

'NAN! That was the good bit!' shouted Lauren. Cora folded her arms and Lauren sat back down. Cora ignored her.

'Are Max and Tan at home?'

'No. It's a Saturday. They go into town on a Saturday' answered Lauren, an edge to her voice. Cora smirked.

'I have a little news what you two may be interested in' she said. Lauren and Joey shared a confused look with each other.

'Huh?' said Lauren, at the same time as Joey said

'What you on about?'. Cora smiled and locked eyes with Lauren.

'Abi saw you two last night. Kissing'...

* * *

'What do we do? My younger sister saw us...' said Lauren, a few minutes later. After Cora had said that, Lauren had bolted for the door in panic, Joey followed her, eventually tracking her down at the park.

'Lauren, we can't tell them... you know we can't...' said Joey, sitting on the swing next to her.

'I know but... I don't know how long Abi will keep her mouth shut. It's like a time bomb, waiting to go off...' said Lauren, looking down to the ground. Joey sighed. Maybe they should just tell them, get it over and done with.

'Lauren... if you want to tell them... then, ignore what I just said and we'll tell them... if that's what you want' said Joey, kneeling down in front of her and locking their eyes together.

'No, I can't tell them... But I can't stay here and not pretend that I don't feel something for you' said Lauren, her eyes filling with tears. Joey was silent for a few minutes, before realised what she was saying.

'You... you want to run away? Together?' he asked, touching her knee. Lauren looked at his hand, then back into his eyes, nodding.

'If that what it takes to be with you like I want to be... then yes...' she said...

* * *

One week later, Lauren and Joey put their plan into action. They waited a week so their parents didn't get suspicious, and plus it gave Lauren chance to say a silent goodbye to her family. Currently, Lauren was in her room, packing her bag and checking her passport, when a knock came to the door.

'Wait a minute!' she said, before shoving the bag under herbed and sitting down on it.

'Come in!' she said. Tanya entered the room, twirling.

'What you think? Your doing taking me out for dinner' she said. Lauren smiled and tears glistened her eyes, but she blinked them back.

'You look beautiful, mum' she said, getting up and giving her mum a hug. Tanya chuckled and hugged her back.

'Thanks, darling. Now, Abi is staying at Lola's, Oscar is at my mums and Joey... well I don't know where he is, but don't wait up, okay?' said Tanya. Lauren nodded and watched as her mum left the room...

* * *

An hour later, her phone went off, signalling she had a message.

Meet me outside

J x

Lauren smiled and picked up her bag, giving her room one last look around, before closing the door and heading downstairs. She placed her bag on the floor and took a note out of her jacket pocket and placed it on the table in the hallway, then headed outside with her bag. She saw Joey standing across the Square and rushed to meet him. She dropped her bag and hugged him.

'You okay?' he asked her. He knew how much she was leaving behind. Lauren pulled back from the hug and nodded.

'I will. Now, lets get going' she said, opening the boot and chucking her bag in. Suddenly, a voice stopped them both dead in their tracks.

'JOEY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' shouted Derek from across the Square. Lauren and Joey shared horrified looks and bolted inside the car. Lauren shoved into ignition and the tyres screeched as they drove out of Walford...

Half an hour later, Joey was looking over his shoulder, watching his Dad chase him and Lauren down a main road.

'Jesus, Lauren we've got to loose him!' Joey said

'How!'

'I don't know. Turn left when you next see one!' Joey said hotly. He was mad at himself for getting caught with Derek's car, but madder at Alice as she clearly hadn't distracted him and ruined the whole plan. Lauren swung the car round sharply on the next left turn.

'Jesus, Lauren!' said Joey, letting out a laugh. Lauren giggled and checked her rear view mirror.

'Is he still following us?' asked Lauren, turning her attention back onto the road. Joey turned in his seat and saw nothing behind them.

'No. We did it, Lauren. We did it!' he said, looking at her. Lauren let a huge smile spread across her face and glanced at Joey for a spilt second. But that spilt second changed everything. A car hurled towards them both, the headlights blinding them. Lauren let out a shriek and swerved, losing control of the car.

'LAUREN! BRAKE! HIT THE BRAKE!' screamed Joey

'I AM!ITS NOT STOPPING!' Lauren screamed back, before shards of glass and Joey's scream became the last thing she heard before he world went black...

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnn :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Joey coughed and slowly opened his eyes. He looked round and saw a lot of rubble and glass. He frowned and turned his head to his right and saw Lauren slumped in her seat.

'LAUREN! Laure, wake up! Wake up please, baby' he said, shaking her gently, but he got no response. He looked round and tried to opened his door. He could, but there wasn't enough room for him to actual get out. Just then, Derek appeared at Lauren's side of the room. Joey froze as his Dad opened Lauren's door and lifted her out.

'Get your hands off her!' Joey shouted. Derek rolled his eyes and started to walk away. Joey panicked and clambered out of the car through Lauren's side and rushed up to his Dad, taking Lauren from him. Derek frowned, but thought nothing of it. He led Joey away from the car quicky.

'How did you find us?' asked Joey, shaking his Dad's hand off his shoulder. Derek looked hurt for a second

'I saw the accident, I lost you for a minute, but I found you just as the car hurled through that shop window' answered Derek. Suddenly, a large explosion knocked Derek off his feet and sent Joey to the ground. Joey covered Lauren's body with his own, protecting her so that nothing hurt her. Joey slowly lifted his head and saw his Dad on his knees, coughing.

'You alright?' Joey asked. Derek looked at him and nodded. Just then, Lauren starting coughing and spluttering. Joey moved to hold her so that she was sitting up, but still in his arms.

'Lauren! Are you alright? You're not hurt?' asked Joey frantically. Lauren smiled at his concern.

'I'm fine, really' she said, looking up as the ambulance arrived...

* * *

'Right, Lauren. You're okay to go home. Just take it easy and drink plenty of water' said the nurse, an hour later. Lauren nodded and smiled her thanks. She smiled even more when Joey came in. She welcomed his hug and sighed happily.

'Your mums phoned. She was going to come here with your Dad, but I told them to stay at home.. we'll get a taxi back...' said Joey. Lauren looked at him and nodded.

'So much for getting away' chuckled Lauren. Joey laughed and took her hand. He squeezed it and smiled reassuringly at her.

'Come on' he said gently, leading her from the room...

* * *

Tanya was going out of her mind with worry. She was pacing the room back and forth, while Max, Abi and Cora were sat on the sofa.

'But where were her and Joey going?' Tanya asked, no one in particular

'Maybe they were going on a night out' said Max. Tanya rounded on him.

'Max! Lauren never drives on her nights out and I don't even think Joey does!' Tanya shouted at him. Just then the front door opened and Lauren and Joey walked through into the living room. Tanya let out a big sigh of relief and hugged her daughter.

'What happened? Where were you both going?' asked Tanya. Lauren swallowed and opened her mouth.

'She had an argument with Lucy early on tonight. She wanted to let off some steam, so I suggested we went for a drive and I went with her to make sure nothing happened to her or she did anything stupid' said Joey, not taking his eyes off Tanya. Tanya took a moment to let all this sink in and smiled at Joey.

'Joey, thank you. Anyone else would've just let her go off on her own. God knows what would've happened if...' Tanya trailed and a silence fell in the room. Joey cleared his throat.

'Um... Do you mind if I take a quick shower?' he said, pointing to his clothes

'Of course not. You don't have to ask' laughed Tanya. Joey smiled at her and headed up the stairs. Lauren wondered into the kitchen and made herself a hot chocolate with cream and headed back into the lounge.

'Mum, I'm tired. Can we talk more in the morning?' Lauren asked. Tanya nodded and Lauren headed upstairs...

* * *

Lauren entered her bedroom, shutting her door and saw Joey sat on the bed. She set her hot chocolate down and it suddenly hit her, what happened in the last few hours. Joey saw this and gathered her up in his arms, letting her cry.

'Shh... It's okay. It's okay' he whispered to her reassuringly. Lauren took her head out from under his neck and looked at him.

'If that crash had been worst.. I could've lost you' she whispered, looking at him. Joey smiled.

'Well, it wasn't and I'm still here' he whispered, close to her lips. Lauren's eyes flickered to his lips and his eyes.

'Yeah, you are' she whispered and then pulled him in for a kiss. He responded. He poured everything into that kiss and so did Lauren, the events of what happened earlier that night made them realise that life is too short. He lowered her on the bed, settling over her. Lauren pulled away.

'They're downstairs' she whispered. Joey put a finger to her lips

'Just be quiet' he whispered, going back to kissing her...

* * *

The next evening, Lauren stumbled from the train station with bags. Joey saw her and laughed, going over her.

'Where you been all day?' he asked, taking some bags from her. Lauren smiled at his gentleman like manners

'Shopping! What's it look like' laughed Lauren. They turned to walked under the bridge, but Joey stopped her.

'What?' asked Lauren. Joey looked round and walked her into a wall, a hand behind her head to cushion the impact.

'Joey, not here' said Lauren

'We won't get caught. Come on, everyone's out the town or in The Vic' he said. Lauren bit her lip and looked round. There was no one around...

* * *

Max, Tanya, Abi, Cora, Jack and Sharon were all sat in the Vic, having a drink. They were having a good night, until Lucy stormed in dragging a screaming Lauren by the hair...

* * *

Lucy was walking round the Square. Whitney had gone to Tyler's and Lauren was out. She was bored, so she started to wonder round the Square. She came across two people in a heated make out. She grimaced and about to shout at them, when she noticed the red and black stripped jumper from under a black leather jacket. She stormed up to Lauren and Joey and yanked them apart. Everything happened so fast. One minute, Joey was standing with Lauren in his arms, the next was on the floor, wiping blood from his while scrambling after a screaming Lauren...

Lucy headed straight for the Vic, tears blurring her vision but she blinked them away. She pulled on Lauren's hair harder as she approached the Queen Vic doors. She banged them open and Lauren's loud screams made the pub fall silent.

'LUCY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' screamed Jack, getting to his feet with the rest of the Branning's. Lucy threw Lauren to the floor, just as Joey stumbled in. He knelt down on the floor, next to Lauren, who was sat watching Lucy with wide eyes.

'Lucy! Don't please...' she whispered. Lucy looked the Branning's straight the eyes and said

'HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN TOGETHER?' screamed Lucy. Lauren shook her head, but Max stepped forward.

'What she on about?' he asked Lauren, who didn't say anything.

'THEY'VE BEEN SLEEPING TOGETHER! LAUREN AND JOEY!... THEY'VE BEING HAVING AN AFFAIR RIGHT UNDER OUR NOSES!' Lucy screamed the pub silent...

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun :D X**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

**Previously**

'_HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN TOGETHER?' screamed Lucy. Lauren shook her head, but Max stepped forward._

'_What she on about?' he asked Lauren, who didn't say anything._

'_THEY'VE BEEN SLEEPING TOGETHER! LAUREN AND JOEY!... THEY'VE BEING HAVING AN AFFAIR RIGHT UNDER OUR NOSES!' Lucy screamed, the pub silent_...

* * *

Max and Tanya looked at Lucy in shock, while Lauren and Joey shared a horrified glance with each other. This was not how it was supposed to happen.

'What? Lucy, don't be stupid! They're cousins and they know that' said Tanya. Lucy sighed.

'I swear on my life I'm telling the truth. I just saw it with my own eyes' said Lucy. Max and Tanya looked at Lauren on the floor, who was glaring daggers at Lucy. If looks could kill, Lucy would be six feet under.

'Lauren?' asked Max. Lauren looked at the floor, then shared a look with Joey, who shook his head.

'It's not true. It's not true' Lauren repeated, finally looking at her parents. Max and Tanya pursed their lips and looked at each other.

'She's lying... I saw them about a week ago, making out on her bed and Nan saw them two...' Abi spoke up. Lauren shot to her feet and pointed at her younger sister.

'SHE'S LYING!' she screamed, hot tears splashing down her cheeks. She saw Lucy hand her phone over to Tanya.

'Here's a picture...' said Lucy, watching as Tanya and Max processed the news. Max pierced his eyes on Joey.

'Both of you. Home. NOW!' he said, in a dangerous voice. Lauren and Joey got to their feet, Lauren casting one last killer glance at Lucy, before walking from the pub, the rest of the Branning's and Sharon following...

* * *

They entered the house and they entered the living room, Tanya throwing Lauren down onto the sofa, by the shoulder.

'So... Whose going to start?... Mum? Abi?... Or you two?' said Tanya, rounding on Lauren and Joey. Neither of them answered.

'WELL!' screamed Tanya

'I'm sorry... But it's happened and we can't change it' whispered Lauren. Tanya's anger kicked up a notch.

'Yes, it can. YOU! OUT!' she said Joey, whose held her gaze for a minute, before getting to his feet, but Lauren pulled him back down next to her.

'No! He's staying here. Mum, it's not wrong what we're doing! It's not!' said Lauren, entwining hers and Joey fingers together.

'Yes! It is! your cousins!' shouted Abi. Lauren rounded on her, her eyes blazing.

'WE HAVEN'T BEEN BROUGHT UP AS COUSIN'S THOUGH! WE'VE ONLY MET A COUPLE OF MONTHS AGO!' screamed Lauren, shooting to her feet.

'YOUR STILL RELATED! AS IF THIS FAMILY HASN'T HAD ENOUGH MISERY THESE LAST FEW YEARS, YOU DECIDE TO MES SITUP AGAIN!' Tanya screamed at Lauren

'AND WHOSE FAULTS THAT? IF DAD HADN'T CHEATED ON YOU WITH STACEY, HIS OWN SON'S WIFE... MAYBE YOU AND DAD HAVING THE AFFAIR BEHIND VANESSA AND GREG'S BACK-', whatever Lauren was going to come out with next, was stopped as a loud crack filled the room. Lauren stumbled back, in shock, clutching the cheek her mother had just backhanded. She felt a pair of arms wrap round her and Tanya slowly realised was she just did.

'Lauren, baby, I'm so sorry! LAUREN!' Tanya yelled at Lauren pulled out of Joey hug and ran up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door shut...

* * *

'WHY IN HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?' shouted Joey, rounding on Tanya. This time Max stepped forward

'Don't speak to her like that! Did you take advantage of my daughter?' he asked, pinning Joey against the wall.

'No. We both felt the way. The chemistry was always there between us.. why else would she throw a pint over me?' said Joey cockily. Max was about to hit when a voice shot through the air.

'DON'T!' shouted Lauren, heading the stairs with a case and bag, a hand print visible on her face, making Tanya cry out. Jack held her back and calmed her down.

'Where are you going?' asked Abi, feeling a little upset.

'Well, if you can't accept us! Then I'm not staying here. Either you accept us or we're out' said Lauren, holding Joey's hand tightly.

'Your bluffing. You wouldn't dare through away your family for him' said Cora, speaking for the first time that evening. Lauren looked at her Nan.

'Wouldn't I?' challenged Lauren. Tanya and Abi watched as Max stepped back.

'Go on then. Let's see if you really stand by that' he said. Lauren raised an eyebrow and headed for the door, collecting her jacket. She opened the door and was about to walk out when Max said

'You walk out this door... You're never coming back'. Tanya, Max, Jack, Cora, Abi and Sharon looked at the door, two people hoping it would open again, three people unsure and one person remembering just how this had happened to her. Sharon shook her head and headed for the door.

'Where are you going?' asked Max. Sharon looked at Tanya and Jack.

'I'm sorry. I really am' she said, before heading out to find Lauren and Joey, leaving Tanya in more shock and Jack in confusion...

* * *

More drama to come in the next chapter :D Sorry it's so short :D


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Sharon shut the behind her and looked round for Lauren and Joey. They were nowhere to be seen, but she had an idea of where they would have gone. She headed down the steps and straight for R&R...

Lauren and Joey sat on the bar stools in R&R, Joey pressing a tea towel of ice cubes gently to Lauren's cheek. She hissed at the coldness on her hot cheek.

'Sorry' said Joey, Lauren smiled and pulled her head away from the tea towel. Joey emptied the ice into the bin and chucked the towel on the shelf.

'What we going to do?' Joey asked, leaning on his elbows and close to Lauren. She smiled and wrapped her hands round his wrists.

'We'll think of something' said Lauren, leaning forward to kiss him, when footsteps came down the stairs. They turned their heads to see Sharon smiling at them.

'You two okay?' she asked, heading for the bar and pouring three drinks. Lauren and Joey went to sit down and Sharon brought the drinks over.

'Well, my family just practically told me to never see them again, so...' said Lauren, shrugging her shoulders and taking a sip of her drink. Sharon smiled at them both, remembering how her and Dennis were in this situation a few years ago...

* * *

Sharon told them how to deal with the aftermath, offering a few of her tips, when the door banged opened and Tanya came hurling towards Sharon. Soon the two blondes were in a fight, hands pulling on hair and trying to hit each other.

'YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW ABOUT THEM!' screamed Tanya. Lauren heard the door open and Max and Jack rushing up to the two women and separating them.

'ENOUGH!' screamed Max. The women stopped trying to reach for other and turned to Max, breathing heavily. Max turned to Lauren and Joey, who were staring at Tanya and Sharon with their mouths open.

'HOME! NOW! WE'RE GOING TO GO HOME AND TALK ABOU THIS LIKE CIVILIZED ADULTS!' Max shouted.

'Lauren is the one coming home, Joey isn't!' shouted Tanya

'Then I'm not coming home! ' said Lauren, folding her arms over her chest.

'Lauren, just for once, will you do as your told!' shouted Max. Lauren turned a fiery gaze to Max.

'No!' she said. Tanya wrenched herself free of Max's grip and grabbed Lauren harshly by the arms. She dragged her up the steps and out onto the streets...

* * *

Derek and Alice were walking back from the train station when they heard screams. They rushed round the corner and saw Lauren and Tanya, Max and Joey. Derek frowned and rushed forward.

'What's going on here?' he shouted. Tanya turned a wild look at Derek

'YOUR SON AND MY DAUGHTER HAVE BEEN SLEEPING TOGETHER!' said Tanya. Lauren twisted to her grip and tried to get free, but Tanya tightened her hold.

'WHAT!' thundered Derek. He turned to Joey

'IS THIS TRUE?' he bellowed at Joey. Joey grimaced, as his Dad's shout almost shattered his ear drums.

'Yeah! It is!' Joey said, trying to wrench himself free of Max's grip. Suddenly, Tanya out a loud shriek and Joey saw that Lauren had literally bitten her mum's wrist. In Tanya's shock, she had let go of Lauren, and Lauren off running. Not glancing back once...

* * *

Derek flung Joey into the living room of Carol's house and slammed the door shut. Joey hit the sofa and Alice stood near the little bar in room.

'So, how did this start?' asked Derek, looking down at his son. Joey scoffed.

'Don't act like you care. All you'll probably care about is that your relationship with your brother will be ruined' said Joey. Derek tensed up.

'How'd you mean?'

'Well, it's obvious. Tanya won't want you at the wedding now after finding out about me and Lauren will she? She'll probably even stop Max speaking to you, because of me' said Joey cockily. Alice watched as her brother stared at the floor.

'Dad, maybe we should just give Joey time on his own?' she asked Derek. Derek softened a little and looked at his daughter.

'Fine. We'll be in the kitchen' Derek said, trying not to let his anger get the best of him. Alice smiled sadly at her brother before leaving the room and heading for the kitchen...

* * *

Max and Tanya were sat in the living room of the house, Abi and Cora trying to process the news what Tanya had told them.

'What so.. she bit you and ran off, leaving Joey behind?'Abi asked.

'Looks like it' said Tanya. Abi scoffed

'That's just Lauren all over, isn't it?' Abi asked, but no one replied. Cora sighed and looked her daughter, who was distraught.

'What do we do now?' she asked tensely. Tanya didn't answer for a minute.

'We leave her for a day. She's probably ran off into town or something' said Tanya, a spitefully edge to her voice

'But what if she hasn't gone to town? What if something happened to her?' asked Abi, a slight worried tone filled her voice

'Then it's her own fault!' said Tanya, getting up off the sofa and heading upstairs, slamming the bedroom door shut, not noticing or hearing the back door to the kitchen closing...

* * *

Joey was waiting at the train station. He had managed to sneak out of the house without Alice or Derek knowing and had gone and collected his and Lauren's bag from R&R. He looked up and saw Lauren running for him smiling, waving her dad's credit card in her hand. Thanks to Sharon, they had come up with a plan between them and deceived their parents. If they weren't going to let them be together, then they were going.

'Told you I'd get it' she said and smiled brightly. Joey smiled too, before grabbing her and kissing her deeply. Lauren wrapped her arms round his neck before he pulled away. Lauren stepped back and headed for the cash machine. She inserted her Dad's card and pin number and her mouth dropped at how much was in the account for the wedding.

**Total balance: 20,000**

Lauren clicked on the button and typed in how much she wanted to draw out of the account. She smirked as she watched the money drop into the money holder thing. She grabbed it and ejected the card. She tucked it into her back pocket and turned to Joey.

'Reckon 4,500 will see us for a few weeks?' she asked with a mischievous glint in her eye. Joey mirrored her expression and handed Lauren her ticket for train before they rushed up the steps and out onto the platforms...

* * *

**It's not the end. Don't worry. There'll be about two- three more chapters after this one :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Tanya was sat her bed, photos of Lauren were staring back at her. She was so angry and upset, she let out a scream of anguish tore the photos up. She didn't hear Max and Abi rushing up the stairs.

'MUM!' screamed Abi, as she saw what she was doing. Tanya looked up and saw her youngest daughter and then looked at the photos she had just destroyed. Max sat next to her on the bed and put his arm round her, pulling her to him

'Why would she do this? Why?' Tanya sobbed. Max didn't reply, he just rubbed her arm in soothing circles and let her cry...

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

It was the day of Tanya and Max's wedding. Christmas Eve. The snowing was falling lightly on the Square. Tanya woke up and felt giddy. She was getting married... again. She saw her dress hanging on the back of the door and smiled. Today was her day and nothing was going to ruin it. She was about to get out of bed when Abi opened the door, with breakfast on tray. Tanya smiled and got back into bed.

'Abi... This looks lovely. Thank you' said Tanya, accepting the tray from Abi. Abi smiled and climbed onto the bed, at the other side of Tanya.

'You excited?' Abi asked, watching as her mum tucked into her breakfast. Tanya nodded and swallowed the piece of fruit.

'Yeah. I can't wait' said Tanya. Abi watched her mum quietly. She could tell she wasn't alright. She was still in shock at what had happened last month with Joey and Lauren and then the two of them vanishing. Tanya had literally wanted everything what reminded her of Lauren out of the house, that she had packed all of Lauren's stuff up and put it in the loft, except or the bed which was now Oscars.

'I'm going to set the bath ready for you' said Abi. Tanya nodded and smiled, watching Abi head to the bathroom...

* * *

Cora was downstairs, ringing round to make sure that everything was still top notch for the day ahead. So far everything was.

'..Yes, I was just wondering if the cake was ready for today... Cora Cross... Yes that's the one... Thank you very much.. bye' Cora hung up and sighed a sigh of relief. She was about to head upstairs when the post came through the door. She scooped it up and flicked through it, stopping when she spotted familiar writing.

'Tan! TANYA!' shouted Cora. Tanya appeared at the top of the steps, her dressing gown over her pjs.

'What?' she asked, as she headed downstairs. Cora held out a letter and Tanya took it. She opened it and skimmed through it. It was short, but it meant a lot to Tanya.

**Tan,**

**So sorry I'm not there to celebrate your day. But you'll look beautiful whatever you wear.**

**Maybe one day, I'll come and find you. I'm doing very well and I intend to stay this way.**

**Enjoy your day and have a drink (or a few) on me**

**Thinking of you**

**Love Raine X**

Tanya looked at her mum, tears glistening her eyes. Cora smiled and hugged her daughter, happy that Raine had at least congratulated Tanya...

* * *

Max and Jack were having a drink in Jack's flat.

'So you nervous, bro?' asked Jack, as he straightened out his tie. Max snorted and shook his head

'No. Why would I be nervous?' he asked Jack, straightening out his own tie.

'Just thought you would be' asked Jack. He seemed to hesitate and turned to Max.

'Max, have you heard anything?' he asked his brother. Max stopped and looked at Jack through the reflection on the mirror.

'No. Not since she left. Doubt she'll ever even come back' said Max, tucking his collar down on his suit jacket. Jack frowned.

'She's your daughter, Max' said Jack, a little shocked.

'And she'll do whatever she pleases. She won't listen to us. She'll just mess up her own life with him... Anyway, this mine and Tanya's big day and this is going to go smoothly. So, another drink?' said Max...

* * *

It was two o clock. It was time. Tanya squeezed Abi's hand in reassurance. The car stopped at the church and Tanya took a deep breathe. Abi climbed out and rushed round to her mums side and helped her out, wiping the snow off her cheek.

'Right, mum' asked Abi. Tanya looked at her youngest daughter and nodded.

'I'm ready, darling' said Tanya, smiling brightly as the snow fell around them...

Kat and Alfie were in the Queen Vic, making sure that everything was perfection for the reception. Alfie glanced at the clock. Three Forty Five.

'Kat, is everything ready? They'll be here any minute!' he shouted. Kat came running down the stairs in her skyscraper heels

'Yes, everything's ready and sorted' she said. Just as she had finished her sentence, the doors opened and the wedding guests came flooding. Jean rushed up to them

'It was so beautiful, Tanya looked beautiful, Abi looked beautiful. It remaindered me of Stacey's wedding to Bradley...' Jean trailed off, as she remembered the outcome of the last wedding what had been her daughters. The guest cheered as Tanya and Max walked in, smiling at everyone as they headed for a table.

* * *

A few hours later, Max had just made his speech, now Tanya wanted to say a little something. She stepped onto the stage and held the microphone.

'Right this is only going to be short, before this bouquet gets thrown... But I just want to say thank you to everyone who came here, to the wedding and to Kat and Alfie for letting us hold the reception here... But I want to thank my family, more importantly Max... for making me happier than I've ever been... especially after these last few months... So thank you' said Tanya, smiling with tears glistening her eyes.

'Right, ladies... form a queue because it bouquet time...' said Tanya, turning around. She threw it up and waiting for the cheers from whoever caught it. She felt coldness on her back and realised that someone had opened the door, and then a voice reached her ears, one she hadn't heard in a month...

'Ello, mum!' said Lauren, the bouquet in her left hand, with Joey's hand clasped firmly in her right, smiling cockily at her mum, as the pub fell silent...

* * *

**Lauren and Joey return :D What does this mean for the Branning's now? :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

**Ok, So the rating for this Chapter is K... maybe K+... Don't say I didn't warn you! Enjoy :) X**

* * *

Tanya and the rest of the pub looked in silience at the sudden arrival of Lauren and Joey. Lauren looked round.

'What? It's not the first time you've seen a couple enter this place' snapped Lauren. It was then when Tanya snapped back to reality. She stepped off the stage and stopped in front of Lauren, her face expression unreadable.

'What? You going to hit me again, like you did when you found out about me and Joey?' challenged Lauren. Some people in the pub the gasped at what she said.

'Yep. You heard that right' said Lauren, not taking her eyes off her mother. Tanya stormed out of the pub, Max rushing after her, but not before shooting a glare Lauren and Joey.

'Everyone go back to what you were doing before! Nothing to see here' said Lauren. She and Joey headed to the table where Abi was sat in shock. Joey sat down and pulled Lauren onto his lap.

'Hey Abs! How you been?' asked Lauren. Abi gaped at Lauren for a minute, then replied

'Ye.. Yeah. I've been good. You?' she stuttered

'We've been good, brilliant in fact' said Lauren. Just then someone cleared their throat, allowing Abi to make a swift exit from the pub to go and check on her mum. Lauren and Joey turned their heads and saw Lucy standing next to them. Lauren go to her feet.

'Hey, Luce. How you been?' asked Lauren. A loud crack echoed round the room, making Joey jump to his feet.

'LAUREN! Lucy, leave NOW!' he said darkly to Lucy, pulling Lauren to side closely. Lauren gingerly touched her cheek.

'Ok, I deserved that' she said...

* * *

An hour later, Lauren and Joey were heading through the Square, when shouting caught up with them. They turned to see Sharon waving them over. They smiled and went over to her. Sharon greeted them with hugs and she could tell that the two of them going away had done them the world of good.

'How have you two been?' Sharon asked them, noticing their hands looked like they superglued together.

'We've been brill, thanks' said Joey. Just then, Denny and Jack came out of the flat, luging two suitcases behind them. Jack looked up and saw his nieceand nephew in front of him.

'Lauren? Joey? When did you get back?' he asked, going to hug them both. Lauren frowned.

'You didn't go to Mum's wedding reception?' Lauren asked frowning. Jack and Sharon shook their heads.

'No. We wanted to get going to the airport. We went to the wedding though' said Jack, noticing Lauren face expression. Lauren nodded, but didn't say anything.

'Where are you two staying?' asked Sharon.

'We're going to check the B&B' said Joey. Jack's eyebrows raised and reached into his pocket, for the keys to his flat.

'Here. I trust you both well enough not to break anything or have parties. And don't burn the place to the ground, Lauren' said Jack

'I won't' said Lauren, a little shocked that her Uncle was been kind to her after all what had happened.

'Oh, and Joey... If want to defrost a chicken... Use Lauren's hairdryer. She tried to defrost a Turkey with it once' Jack called, as him, Denny and Sharon headed for the car. Joey's head snapped to Lauren, a laugh threatening to erupt.

'You tried to defrost a turkey with a hairdryer?' he asked Lauren, as they made their way into the flat...

* * *

Joey and Lauren placed their bags in the hallway of Jack's flat and Joey looked round, clearly impressed.

'This is sweet! Howse your cheek?' he asked, turning his attention to Lauren. She smiled.

'Lucy can't even hit. It barely hurts' said Lauren, as Joey crossed the room and hugged her.

'So... you caught the bouquet...' said Joey. Lauren looked at her bag, where she had placed it and chuckled.

'Wasn't expecting to' she said. Joey looked at her, his eyes turning dark and his voice husky

'Well... it would make good use a few years down the line...' he said, making Lauren look at him

'You think about our future?' asked Lauren, touched and a little surprised

'Yeah, I see us. Happily together. Doing whatever we want to do' said Joey. Lauren smiled brightly and kissed him. He responded passionately walking her backwards to the bedroom. He kicked the door shut with his foot, while slipping Lauren's winder coat of her body. Lauren made quick work of his buttons of his shirt, sliding it off him. He undid her buttons of her shirt and threw it to the floor, his hands threading themselves back in her hair and walking her backwards to the bed...

* * *

Half an hour later, Lauren lay next to Joey, getting her breathing under control while Joey stroked her hair softly.

'You okay?' he asked, kissing the crown of her head

'Yeah. I'm perfect' Lauren answered, smiling up at him. Joey looked at Lauren, a hand coming to caress her cheek tenderly.

'Lauren...' he started to say, but trailed off

'Yeah?' said Lauren gently. Joey swallowed. He had never said these words to anyone else in his life, but Lauren, it felt right to say them.

'Lauren, I Love You' he said, locking their eyes together. Lauren sat up, not breaking eye contact.

'You mean that?' she asked. Joey nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear

'With my whole heart' he said. Lauren smiled, a loan tear creeping down her cheek.

'I Love You too' she said, smiling brightly and leaning down to kiss Joey...

* * *

The next morning, Tanya was walking through the market, getting a few last minute things for the Christmas Dinner, when she saw Lauren and Joey walking around, holding hands tightly and looking more in love than ever. She watched them from where she was stood and watched as Lauren laughed at something Joey said. Tanya noted she looked really happy, happier than she ever had done. Tanya wondered whether she had done the right thing in reacting the way she did, but she knew she had destroyed her relationship with her daughter and she would have to learnt o accept them if she wanted to be in her daughter's life... But from the look of it, Lauren didn't want to know her...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

Abi was walking back home, just in time for her Christmas Dinner, when she spotted Lauren and Joey entering Jack's flat. Abi felt in her bag and brought out two neatly wrapped Christmas presents. She sighed and walked to the flat, hesitating as she went to knock on the door. She looked back at her house, then back at Jack's door. She sighed and knocked loudly. A few minutes later, Joey opened the door, taken aback when he saw Abi standing on the doorstep.

'Abi? Erm... Come in' said Joey, stepping back and letting her in. Abi smiled her thanks and walked into the living room, where Lauren was standing in front of the fire, a little shocked that Abi had come.

'Hey, Lauren' Abi said, smiling slightly. Lauren smiled slightly.

'Hey, you okay?' she asked. Abi nodded and looked at her watch.

'I can't stay long, but I wanted to give you these' said Abi, holding out her presents to Lauren and Joey. Lauren's eyebrows shot up in shock.

'After everything what's happened... You still got me a Christmas present?' asked Lauren, taking it from Abi. Abi nodded.

'I got it before you two left...' said Abi. Lauren looked at the present and signalled for Abi to stay where she was and disappeared into the bedroom. She came back out a few minutes later with two presents.

'Here. For you and Oscar...' said Lauren. Abi nodded and took the presents from her sister. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

'Abi... please don't cry' said Lauren, wrapping her arms round her little sister and hugging her tightly. Joey felt like he was intruding and disappeared into the kitchen, smiling at the sight...

* * *

A few hours later, Lauren and Joey were curled up together on the sofa, a blanket wrapped round the two, the fire at fire on full blast, giving the flat a warm, cozy glow. Joey was stroking Lauren's hair, while Lauren was smiling and watching a Christmas movie on the TV. Another sound pricked Lauren's ears and she put the TV on mute.

'Lauren?' asked Joey. Lauren held up one finger. She could hear shouting from across the Square. She got up and looked out of the window, seeing her mum, Abi, Derek and Alice arguing in the street.

'Erm.. Joey?' said Lauren. Joey noticed the tone of her voice and got up and looked outof the window.

'What do we do?' he asked

'We go. I don't want them round here' said Lauren, putting her defence walls up. She grabbed her coat and UGG boots and walked outside...

'Oh look... Here she comes' said Tanya spitefully. It was clear to Lauren that Abi had told her about the presents.

'So you get your sister and brother a present, but not your mother or father?' said Tanya. Lauren didn't answer for a few minutes.

'I didn't get you a present because I know you want nothing more to do with me. Abi told me what you've done with all my stuff, chucking it in the loft and acting like you don't have me?' said Lauren spitefully, knowing that she would hit a nerve.

'Did you get Derek a present?' asked Tanya, her hand twitching. Lauren saw this and smirked.

'No... But we got Alice something. Do you really think I'm going to waste my money on people who hate me and don't want anything to do with me?' asked Lauren, feeling Joey dig into her pocket and retrieve Alice's present for her.

'Here you go, sis' said Joey, hugging her. Alice smiled at Lauren and Lauren smiled back. Lauren turned back to her mum.

'You know what? Suit yourself. If you want to screw your life up and waste it with your cousin, then go ahead. But don't you dare come running back to us when he dumps you for someone else' Tanya hissed furiously at Lauren, before storming back to the house...

* * *

The next morning, a Taxi honking it honk woke Abi up. She groaned, rubbed eyes and went to the window to look out. She saw Joey and Lauren packing bags into the boot of a black taxi. Abi widened her eyes and rushed downstairs, out of the door and across the Square to Lauren and Joey.

'What's going on?' asked Abi, running up to her sister in pjs, dressing gown and slippers.

'Abi! Go back inside. It's freezing out here!' said Laure. Abi shook her head

'NO! Where are you going?' asked Abi

'We're leaving' said Lauren, Joey closing the boot and walking over to Alice, giving her a hug goodbye. Abi took a step back at Lauren's answer.

'So soon? I've just got you back' said Abi. Lauren pulled her sister in for hug and kissed the top of her head.

'I'll always be here for you. You've got my number. If you ever need me, you call me! I'll always be here for you' said Lauren, her own eyes filling with tear. Abi nodded and let her sister go. She watched as Lauren climbed into the back of the taxi with Joey. She felt an eye wrap round her shoulder and saw Alice stood next to her.

'You'll see them soon. I promise' said Alice. Abi looked at her confused.

'They're staying with my mum down south. I'm going down for New Years, want to come?' Alice asked her gently, smiling. Abi smiled brightly back and nodded.

'Yeah. I'd like that' she said

'Good. Now, let's get you inside' said Alice, turning them round and walking back to the Branning's house,

determined to enjoy the rest of Boxing Day on Albert Square...

* * *

**That's it for this story. But rest assured, there will be a sequel for this story :D R&R X**


End file.
